A modern public land mobile network is on the basis of cellular architecture, and the cellular implements mobile communication for a user. In such architecture, location management is a core technology, and includes two parts as follows: location tracking for an idle mode MS, and a switching technology for ensuring service continuity after location change in a transmission mode. In a current mainstream cellular communication system such as a 2G or 3G system, a two-level location management method is generally used. The first layer of the location management is a cell, and the second layer is a Location Area (LA) which is a basis of the location tracking. Each LA is formed by many cells. A MS checks whether the LA where the MS is located is changed. If the LA is changed, the MS actively reports new location information to a network. When a call is initiated, the network pages in all the cells covered by the LA reported by the MS in the last time.
In the implementation of the present invention, the prior art at least has the following disadvantages. In an existing tracking method based on a static location, when a MS enters a new LA, the MS may perform location update; and when the MS moves among the cells in the LA, the MS may not report new location information thereof. Therefore, the network merely knows which LA the MS is located in currently, but does not know which cell covers the MS. In order to page the MS, in a conventional technology, it is required to deliver the paging in the whole LA, so an overhead of the air interface resources for the paging is great. In another conventional technology, a management method of a dynamic LA is used for optimizing a single MS. The terminal tracks a moving trace of the user all the time. No matter whether the MS is in an idle state or in a service state currently, once finding that the user trace is changed, the MS reports the change to the network, and then the network optimizes the LA, and further optimizes a paging area by optimizing the LA, thereby causing complexity of network implementation and management. Moreover, since the MS is required to frequently report the moving trace of the user, air interface resources are still severely wasted.